bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Karakura High School Students
These are various students attending Karakura High School. Kenichirō Nanbu is a student in class 8 of Karakura High School. Personality Kenichirō excels in school and is ranked as the fourth best student in his school in terms of academic achievements.Bleach manga; Chapter 35, page 4 Plot Agent of the Shinigami arc Along with the other students of Karakura High School, Kenichirō undertakes an assessment in which he achieves a total score of 841, putting him fourth overall. Satoda is a student at Karakura High School and the VP of the Soccer Club there. He successfully recruits Ichigo Kurosaki as the goalkeeper during Ichigo's senior year. Appearance Satoda has short brown hair and brown eyes. Plot The Lost Substitute Shinigami arc Satoda is one of many representatives of Karakura High student clubs trying to recruit Ichigo Kurosaki, after the latter's attachment to the basketball club has lapsed. After turning down the previous offer of 5000 Yen per week, Ichigo agrees to join the club as goalkeeper, but refuses to disclose the sum of money offered to him. Later on, Satoda asks Ichigo to join the practice, but Ichigo declines as he has to call his boss.Bleach manga; Chapter 425, pages 5-15 Satoshi Terasawa Satoshi Terasawa is a student in Karakura High School. He is in class 5. Personality Satoshi excels academically and is ranked as the fifth best student in his school. Plot Agent of the Shinigami arc Along with the other students of Karakura High School, Satoshi undertakes an assessment in which he achieves a total score of 829, putting him fifth overall. Shouko Kusama Shouko Kusama is a student in Karakura High School and is in class 1. Personality Shouko excels academically and is ranked as the sixth best student in the school. Plot Agent of the Shinigami arc Along with the other students of Karakura High School, Shouko undertakes an assessment in which he achieves a total score of 816, putting Shouko sixth overall. Jinpei Nagase is a student in Karakura High School. He is in class 6. Personality Jinpei excels academically and is ranked as the seventh best student in his school. Plot Agent of the Shinigami arc Along with the other students of Karakura High School, Jinpei undertakes an assessment in which he achieves a total score of 786, putting him in seventh place out of all the students. Tetsuo Momohara is a classmate of Ichigo Kurosaki. Appearance He has black hair, thick eyebrows and a small plaster on his forehead. He wears the standard uniform of Karakura High School.Bleach manga; Chapter 58, pages 1-3 History He has tried many times to ask Ichigo to join the Karate Club at Karakura High School, but Ichigo always refuses his request. Plot Agent of the Shinigami arc After Rukia Kuchiki is taken back to Soul Society, Ichigo returns to school to find Tetsou sitting in Rukia's old seat. Not recognizing him, Ichigo asks who he is. An annoyed Tetsuo tells Ichigo who he is and complains that he still does not recognize him before sitting quietly at his desk. Mahana Natsui is a friend of Orihime Inoue and Tatsuki Arisawa. Appearance Mahana has short curly brown hair and brown eyes. She wears the standard Karakura High School uniform, which is unbuttoned slightly more than most of the female students. Personality She often doesn't know what she's talking about, which sometimes causes embarrassment to her friends. She has a tendency to be curious, which is shown when all the girls are having lunch. Plot Agent of the Shinigami arc While Mahana is with her friends, she asks Rukia Kuchiki if she has any romantic feelings for Ichigo Kurosaki, a statement Rukia denies. References Category:Characters Category:Human Category:List